Underneath Those California Stars
by Nuttyshake
Summary: So Random and Mackenzie Falls are over, and Sonny and Chad have to face the future. "Do you remember when we met?" "You thought I was a waitress! And then you stole my yogurt!" "Good times." "And in a month, I will be alone again." Another tear.


**So, I'm very weird. I'm waiting to write plenty of stories and I don't have enough time, and when I do I write something else. LOL! I wrote this one shot in one go. Enjoy!**

Sonny gave a last glance at her dressing room of three years. Her castmate and roomie wass already gone. They had wished each other goodbye yesterday. They had hugged, and talked about how much they would miss each other, but mostly cried. It's so weird that two girls who hated each other were now best friends. None of them would ever admit, but they meant the world to each other. Surely they wouldn't be apart forever, but for now, they had to go different roads.

The dressing room was now empty. Just a week before, it was filled with dresses, way too many dresses for just one room. There were vanity tables, covered in her and mostly Tawni's makeups, the soft armchair Tawni had bought when she first entered So Random and all the lights and pictures and mirrors. Now it looked like a room to restore, to paint. The only thing who reminded her it was her room were the vents. The same vents her other castmate used to crawl around all the time. Zora was gone too, and if she listened closely, she could hear the vents crying, because no one would ever hide up there again.

Before tears start welling up in her eyes, she ran away from that room. She was not ready to say goodbye to her world. She needed to get out of there as fast as she could. But suddenly, she stopped. She tightened her fist and she slowly looked around. The prop house was not a prop house anymore. They had thrown away all the props and locked them in a closet, under boxes and boxes. Now it was just another room to restore. She couldn't hold back the tears anymore.

She remembered how excited she was when she first came there. Three years ago she was a normal girl, like everyone in her town, except for one thing: she was funny. Her friends had encouraged her to post her funny stuff on the Internet, and some months after she had been called by the producer of her favorite tv show.

She remembered how she was jumping around her room when Marshall told her he wanted her to enter So Random, and didn't calm down for hours. She remembers how many times she was about to give up, but never did. She remembers Grady and Nico's stupid plans, all the sketches they worked on, the laughs in the prop house, Zora's sarcophagus, all the moments spent together.

She looked around for the last time, and then walked out. She was the last one to leave the studio. The next day, new guys would arrive and would take their place on a new show. She just hoped they would be as happy as her and her friends have been.

It was time for her to start a new life. She would've became a successful actress, everyone kept saying that. Her boyfriend thought she needed to leave comedy and focus on _real _acting. But after all, her boyfriend had been on a drama show for five years and was very picky about acting. Though, he kept telling her she was amazing at comedy too, and that's why she should move on to better things.

She followed his advice: she auditioned for many movies and TV shows, and in her free time she even started writing songs. She still hasn't been called by anyone saying she got the part, but she was quite confident. She did a pretty good job and she knew someone would call her, soon or later. At her place still arrived lots of scripts and she had an audition like every month.

She ran away from her second house and she walked to the beach. Not only it was the place she always went when she cried or she was sad or she needed to think, but it was the place her boyfriend told her to meet at when she was done packing and leaving Condor Studios.

He was the only thing she knew would never leave her and even if apart, would always be with her. He was always there for her and she knew that even if they always fought and broke up, they would always get back together and love each other more than they did before.

Sonny wasn't good at saying goodbye; she hated the word "last time", as she hated the world "forever". But she actually hoped "forever" existed, between her and Chad. She hoped in ten, twenty, thirty years they would still be together, kiss all the time, hold hands, cry together, hug. She wanted nothing more than to live happily ever after with him _forever_. And she didn't know, but he did too. Since the day he had found the courage to ask her out, and even before. Even when they hated each other.

He loved her, maybe even more than she did. Always have, always will. He was sure that what he felt for her would ever change, not in a million years. Even when she would be old, with wrinkles on her face and grey hair, he would love her like the first day they met.

The sky was getting darker, and a few stars were already out. Sonny took off her flip flops and felt the sand beneath her feet. The grains slipped into her fingers and the wind started to blow. She walked quietly, breathing deeply and smiling as she got closer to the sea and saw someone sat on a rock.

She recognized his blonde, windswept hair and his blue eyes, that shined in the dark too. As she approached the rock, he heard the sound of passes, turned around and smiled brightly.

-Took you long enough.- he greeted her. Sonny grinned slightly and bit her lip.

-I wanted to say goodbye properly.- her voice cracked up, but she didn't cry. She couldn't cry right then. Luckily, he understood. He smiled sadly and patted the space next to him. She sat down and immediately cuddled on his chest, laying her head on his shoulder, as he wrapped his arm around her. And now, in his arms, she knew she could let it go and cry as much as she wanted, because the guy beside her would never leave her and would wipe her tears just with a smile.

-It was horrible...-she murmured, sobbing. Chad nodded and gently stroked her hair to calm her down. Then he leant in and left a kiss on her cheek, making her blush.

-I went through it too, just a week ago.- he sighed. Mackenzie Falls was over too, and after the finale he had to leave the studios just like Sonny. So, they were both left to think about their future. A single tear escaped Sonny's eyes.

-Don't worry, Sonny. It will all be okay.- He tried to reassure her and looked at the sky, focusing on the stars that were now brighter than ever. After some seconds, he noticed she was doing the same.

-We're alone now, Chad. We all have to go on, and I'll miss everything.

Chad bit his lip. -We're not kids anymore.

They smiled sadly and looked down. All their memories came back to them, and they started to remember everything they went through, since they came to Hollywood, to when they met, to other little insignificant things. All the friends they made, the fun they had, the laughs, the paparazzi, the interviews...it wasn't over. They would just face everything alone.

-Do you remember when we met?- he laughed.

-Yeah...you thought I was a waitress! And then you stole my yogurt!- she accused him.

-I actually thought you were a waitress! But then I knew you better.

-You tricked me a hundred times!

-Because you were naive and I was a jerk! But I changed!

-You were a jerk for a pretty long time, you know? I still remember our fine fine good good fights, or our pillows fights, or when I used to throw water over you.- she laughed. It was her favorite part of their love hate relationship, but they didn't do it in a long time.

-Good times.- he sighed.

Sonny nodded. -And in a month, I will be alone again.- Another tear rolled down her cheek.

He held her as tight as he could, as if he never wanted to let her go. She meant too much to him and he couldn't live without her. But they had to get used to it; they were actors, and actors are used to being far.

-It's just four months, Sonny. Maybe even less. I'll call you everyday. You will never be alone, I swear.

-But I won't hug you, or kiss you, or be with you.

Chad backed away to look her in the eyes and smirked. -We can make up for it.

He leant in and took her by surprise, kissing her passionately. The last thing he saw before closing his eyes was Sonny smiling.

Their lips met, starting a sweet and slow kiss. Everytime their lips brushed, Sonny relaxed more and felt her heart pounding in her chest. Every once in a while she shivered, but not because of the cold air. It was a good feeling, it was like electricity.

After a while, he started touching her and kissing her like he never kissed her before, as if time was wasting and he never would be able to kiss her again. That's what he'd miss, once he got on that plane to Georgia for that movie. Sonny was truly all he had and without her, he would be lost. Just looking at her and kissing her made him want to call the producers and call off, but he couldn't. He already signed a contract and Sonny practically begged him to enter that movie.

This was _their _night. All the stars shined just for them, the _whole _world was about them and lots of fireflies surrounded them. Since when there are fireflies in California? Sonny guessed they didn't want to lose the show, and after all it made everything more magical.

Finally, they pulled away. They smiled brightly and got lost in each other's eyes for what seemed like forever. Wrapped in each other, it was like nothing could touch them. Suddenly, Chad broke the eye contact and looked down at the sea, blushing.

-What's wrong?- she asked, still smiling.

-I...will miss you.- he muttered, with tears glistening in his eyes. He never thought it would come a day he'd cry, but there were many things he did for the first time just for her.

-I will too.- she said, still worried because he wasn't looking at her.

Chad sighed, perceiving her worry. He stood up and gently dragged Sonny too, since their hands were still linked. There was a strange sparkle in his eyes and yet he looked nervous. He took her other hand in his too and he looked in her eyes more serious than ever as he started to speak. A group of fireflies flew around them, almost forming a circle and lightening them up. Sonny giggled silently.

-Sonny, you know I love you, right?- she nodded. -And you know I always will, even if we'll be apart. You're all I need and I just want to stay with you _forever_. I know this isn't the right time to ask you and I don't have a ring or I'm not kneeling down, but...would you marry me_, _someday?

Sonny's eyes widened. Her eyes were watering again, and she didn't know what to say. She had her forever right in front of her. She had all she would ever need right in front of her. And she could have him forever.

-I-it's not an official proposing, Sonny...but I want to know your answer.- he gulped.

She inhaled, trying to control her breathing. A tear dropped and she smiled sweetly. -Yes.- she breathed.

His face lit up. He picked her up and spun her around, making her laugh. They stayed in each other's embrace for a little while, until he actually got down on one knee.

-I swear, you'll be Sonny Cooper before you know it.

-And I swear, I'll fly to Georgia to see you as soon as I can.

Sonny laughed and made him stand up. She wrapped his arms around him and kissed him passionately, almost falling off the rock.

Future was waiting for them, but they only cared about _their _future. Acting could've waited a little more. In a month they would've been apart for good, but they only cared about present. All that existed in that moment was the two of them, that kiss and a true, pure feeling.

They spent the night on a blanket, on the sand, looking at the stars, hugging and breathing their own love. And it was like falling in love all over again.

**It turned out a little weird, I know, but I hope you liked it anyway. This was inspired by Fireflies by Skyler Day (she's the girl who plays Mel in SWAC, she's great!). I seriously hope this is why Disney will make SWAC end! :D Review! **


End file.
